Screwed Up RukixUruha
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Ruki and Uruha weren’t your typical couple. First of all, they were both guys. Second of all, they were rock stars. And third of all,thier relationship in itself was a little screwed up. M for smuttness. : Review, onegai!


Ruki and Uruha weren't your typical couple. First of all, they were both guys, so it made it a little complicated to be what the _world_ thinks as normal. Second of all, they were rock stars which automatically put them out of the normal category, yet again. And third of all…Their relationship in itself was a little screwed up…

"Ruki?" Uruha tapped on the lead vocalists front door lightly. "You home?"

Reita was behind him, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Reita, calm down." Uruha whispered just before Ruki opened the door.

"Hey." Ruki beamed at Uruha, glad when the guitarist walked right into his arms, leaning down to kiss him lightly. "Aoi and Kai are already here. Hey, Reita."

"Hi." Reita sighed, walking through the door.

They all walked through the foyer to where the rest of their band mates waited. Reita and Uruha were particularly surprised to see Kai's boyfriend Tora there. Not because they really didn't hang out much (because God forbid Kai go anywhere without Tora or vice-versa) but because Tora wasn't exactly fond of Aoi…

Reita shrugged it off, plopping down beside Aoi on the couch and letting the guitarist lean on him before wrapping his arms around the brunettes torso.

"You took _forever._" Aoi tilted his head up to press a light kiss to Reita's jaw.

"Gomen ne." Reita grinned down at him, shaking his head as Aoi playfully messed with his noseband.

Ruki pulled Uruha down on the loveseat beside him, letting the guitarist cuddle into his side. Uruha put his legs over Ruki's lap, letting him rub his legs through his jeans lovingly.

"You guys look so funny." Kai chuckled from where he was wrapped around Tora.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruki grimaced.

"Well, Uruha's more of the girly type and you'd think the girly type would be the shorter one-" Kai began.

"But Ruki's more of the macho one and he's the shorter one in the relationship." Tora went on.

"And it's just funny." Kai giggled.

Ruki rolled his eyes and Uruha giggled, grazing his fingers under Ruki's shirt and making him shiver.

"I hate how you two always finish each others sentences." Reita shook his head. "It's creepy."

"_Like your boyfriend…_" Tora muttered.

"What'd you say?" Reita demanded, his protective tone taking over.

"Nothin'." Tora smiled innocently and Kai gave him a look that had him shutting up.

"Ha." Aoi snickered, reaching up to kiss the base of Reita's jaw. "Mine."

Reita turned his head a little before meeting Aoi's lips with his own.

Uruha walked out of Ruki's bathroom, fixing his hair in the mirror over his dresser before turning to leave. He paused, though, touching the picture of him and Ruki smiling on his bedside. Ruki was so cute…

Uruha jumped when two arms wrapped around his torso. He instantly noticed the height of the intruder, and sighed with a smile.

"Ruki?" He asked quietly as the man leaned his head on his back.

"Uru-chan?" Ruki chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Uruha mumbled.

"Umm…" Ruki smirked behind Uruha's back before trailing his hand up Uruha's shirt.

A sharp breath intake made Ruki smile as he flicked his finger on Uruha's nipple.

"Ruki…the guys are in the other-"

"That's why they make locks for doors." Ruki explained as if Uruha was a child.

"Ugh."

Uruha turned around, leaning down to kiss Ruki deeply. Ruki pushed Uruha back, their lips still connected as Uruha's back impacted with the door. Quickly, Ruki reached down and turned the lock before leading Uruha over to the bed.

"Ruki-" Uruha started before Ruki tripped over a stray shirt laying on his floor, making them both tumble to the floor.

Uruha laughed as he landed right on top of a blushing Ruki.

"Ouch." Ruki groaned, laying his head back on the ground.

"Ruki, you're so clumsy." Uruha snickered as he kissed Ruki's neck tenderly.

Ruki turned his head as the blond sucked and licked his pulse, his hands grasping Uruha's hips tightly.

"Mmm…" Uruha moaned when Ruki pushed his hips up towards his.

"Uruha." Ruki breathed before pushing at the blonds shoulders.

"Ruk-" Uruha started before Ruki rolled on top of him.

Uruha sighed as Ruki grinned down at him before leaning to suck on his ear sensually.

"Always have to be on top…" Uruha bit his lip before burying his face in Ruki's shoulder.

"Smallest is always on top." Ruki muttered into Uruha's skin.

"Don't punish me just because I'm tall." Uruha whispered.

"I'll punish you whether your tall or not." Ruki snickered, licking from Uruha's collarbone to his ear as he tugged on the blonds shirt.

When Uruha pulled his shirt over his head, he immediately went to work on the buttons of his lovers. Before pushing the fabric away, Ruki's hands wandered down, squeezing the bulge in Uruha's pants lightly.

Uruha moaned before Ruki took his lips. Ruki slid his tongue along the guitarists as Uruha buried his hands in Ruki's hair.

Ruki unbuttoned Uruha's pants in a frenzy before pulling them off hastily. Uruha felt Ruki's hand dive beneath his boxers, moaning deeply against Ruki's lips as he hitched a leg up behind Ruki. Ruki quickly moved it, jerking Uruha's boxers down his legs. He kissed down the guitarists smooth legs before savoring the softness of his thighs. He ran his hand up the infamous thighs and towards Uruha's member, stroking it lightly as the blond writhed beneath him.

"Ruki…" Uruha whispered before gasping as Ruki took him into his mouth.

Uruha tangled his fingers in Ruki's hair, groaning as he pushed Ruki's mouth further down. He somehow resisted the urge to thrust towards Ruki's soft lips as Ruki's tongue played with his tip.

Ruki pulled away, biting his lip at the look on Uruha's face as the blond stared blankly at the ceiling. He loved seeing him like this, knowing that he could make Uruha feel more pleasure than anyone else could.

"Uruha." Ruki said, grabbing the blonds wrist and yanking him into a sitting position.

Uruha wrapped his arms around Ruki's neck as the vocalist sat on his knees in front of him.

Ruki smiled before leaning forward to kiss Uruha deeply.

"The floors not that comfortable…" Ruki breathed as they broke apart.

"You think you can make it to the bed?" Uruha's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Or are you going to fall again, shorty?"

As a reply, Ruki bit down on Uruha's neck, resulting in a hicky and a lusty moan from his lover.

Ruki replied shortly: "Yes."

Ruki groaned as he rolled off Uruha.

"Do you think they're wondering where we are?" Uruha giggled.

"Eh." Ruki shrugged. "I told them we'd be a while."

"Oh, Ruki." Uruha groaned. "Did you have that look on your face? You know, the one when you just know you're gonna get some?"

Ruki laughed at the blatant question. "Maybe."

"Great." Uruha sighed.

Ruki nibbled at Uruha's ear lightly, throwing his arm across the guitarists bare chest.

"You know you like me that way." Ruki licked at the sensitive spot just below Uruha's earlobe.

"Mmm…" Uruha nodded slowly. "I most definatly like you that way."

"Come to think of it, you like me any way, don't you?" Ruki smirked as he pulled away to smirk down at Uruha.

"Ugh!" Uruha pushed at Ruki's shoulder playfully. "Hentai!"

Yes…just a little screwed up.

_**Comments:**_

_**Just a little drabble. Had the idea while in the shower…idk why. **__**J No, I do not imagine Ruki and Uruha having an orgasm while I'm in the shower. More Aoi and myself…JOKING! JOKING! **__**TOTALLY**__** joking. J lol….it would be nice though ;D**_


End file.
